Chanbaek Series : It's All About Me and You
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: (5th stories UPDATE!)Chanyeol adalah namja yang sempurna. Namun bodohnya ia tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Ia juga selalu menolak setiap yeoja yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Lalu bagaimana kalau Chanyeol justru merasa berdebar ketika melihat bocah berumur 7 tahun itu. Dan lebih parahnya dia adalah adik sahabatnya./GS/PEDO/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**ChanBaek Stories : NoseBleed**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**This PLOT is Mine. Don't Copy and paste, right? Jangan jadi pencuri.**

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol. begitulah nama lengkapnya. Ia adalah namja tampan nan populer yang saat ini telah menjejaki tingkat 2 di Seoul International High School. Namun di balik wajah tampan dan kepopulerannya, Chanyeol memiliki otak yang luar biasa cerdas dan amat sangat bisa di banggakan.

Chanyeol juga termasuk namja yang ceria dan suka membuat lelucon kapanpun dan dimanapun ia berada. Baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik, Chanyeol sangatlah jenius dan selalu terlihat mempesona. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau banyak yeoja di sekolahnya yang menyukainya.

Namun meski begitu, sampai detik ini belum pernah sekalipun Chanyeol memiliki kekasih. Padahal entah sudah berapa yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Chanyeol namun namja tampan itu tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta dari yeoja-yeoja itu. sungguh, Chanyeol benar-benar unik dan berbeda dari namja-namja sempurna pada umumnya.

"Hei, Yeol!" Sapa Kris sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol keras. Chanyeol yang awalnya sedang berpikir serius tentang sebuah lirik lagu pun jadi tersentak kaget. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memukul wajah tampan Kris yang saat ini tengah terkekeh sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. Namun sayangnya, Chanyeol tidak ingin mengotori tangannya hanya untuk memukul seorang Wu Yi Fan yang menyebalkan.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tajam. Namja itu pun mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kris lalu mulai memetik gitar yang sejak tadi ada di pangkuannya.

"Tadi pagi kau menolak Choi Sulli ya?"

"Eumm..." respon Chanyeol pendek.

"Lalu saat istirahat tadi kau menolak Nana?"

"Iya."

"Ckckck..." Kris menggeleng tak habis pikir pada sahabatnya ini.

Sebenarnya sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, namun berhubung Kris sedang malas pulang jadi ia memilih untuk mengganggu sahabat anehnya ini yang pasti akan selalu ada di ruang musik ketika pulang sekolah.

"Jangan mulai lagi Kris." Cibir Chanyeol tak suka. Sejak tadi namja dengan ketinggian di atas rata-rata itu terus saja memetik gitarnya untuk membuat suatu irama tanpa ada senandung sedikitpun.

"Sebenarnya aku bangga bisa berteman denganmu Yeol. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga malu." Ujar Kris dengan nada angkuhnya. Namja itu mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika ia merasa benda tersebut bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol mendelik kesal.

_**From : Nae Baekhyunnie**_

_** Oppa... **_

Kris tersenyum tipis membaca pesan singkat yang ternyata berasal dari adik kesayangannya. Sejak kecil, adiknya itu memang tinggal di China bersama Haelmoni dan Harabojinya. Terkadang saat liburan, pasti Kris akan pulang ke China untuk menemui adik yang selalu di rindukannya itu. sedangkan Kris sendiri, ia tidak boleh tinggal jauh dari Appanya. Hei! Kris harus selalu siap kapanpun ia akan di angkat untuk menjadi pengganti Appanya untuk mengurus perusahaan. Jadi namja itu memang harus selalu berada di sisi Appanya.

_**To : Baekhyunnie**_

_** Wae Hyunnie-ah?**_

Lalu Kris kembali melirik ke arah Chanyeol. dan ternyata namja itu sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"aku malu karena sahabatku gay. Hahahahaha..." Kris tertawa puas. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah benar-benar mengangkat gitar miliknya dan siap memukul kepala Kris dengan gitar tersebut.

"Yang benar saja. Kau selalu bicara begitu." Chanyeol benar-benar sewot dan memasang wajah berangnya.

"Oke-oke Yeol. Sabar ne? Jangan rusak wajah mahalku dengan gitar murahmu itu."

"Ini bukan gitar murah. Ini gitar pemberian Appaku." Protes Chanyeol yang semakin merasa kesal dengan kata-kata Kris yang seenaknya.

"Oopss, aku salah bicara. Mian! Baiklah, bagaimana aku tidak mengatakan kau 'gay' kalau kau sendiri saja tidak pernah menerima para yeoja itu. sungguh Yeol, kenormalanmu itu memang harus di pertanyakan." Ujar Kris dengan kata-katanya yang berlebihan.

"Aku bukan kau yang bisa berpacaran dengan gadis manapun Kris. Aku menghargai yeoja-yeoja itu, makanya aku tidak bisa menerima mereka."

Baru saja Kris ingin membalas kata-kata Chanyeol, ia merasa ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kris melirik ponsel yang masih ada di genggamannya dan langsung tersenyum lebar melihat siapa sosok yang menelpon. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kris langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

_"Oppa..." _Sebuah suara cempreng yang masih terkesan sangat kekanak-kanakan langsung saja menyapa indra pendengaran Kris. Entah kenapa ketika mendengar suara bocah berumur 7 tahun itu, hati Kris pasti langsung terasa hangat.

"Baekhyunnie... ada apa?"

_"Kapan Oppa pulang?" _Tanya bocah yang di seberang telpon dengan nada merajuk.

"Wae? Oppa belum libur, Hyunnie-ah. Jadi belum bisa ke—"

_"Pulang ke rumah Oppa. Bukan rumahnya Haelmoni." _Potong Baekhyun cepat.

"Maksudmu ap—MWO? Jangan katakan kau ada di Seoul? Jinjja?" Kris yang baru tersadar akan suatu hal pun langsung bertanya dengan nada berapi-api.

_"Ne. Baekhyunnie sedang ada di rumah. Karena itu, Oppa cepat pulang." _Suara imut itu kembali merajuk lagi.

"Baiklah. Oppa akan segera pulang. Kau tunggu Oppa, ne?"

_"Eummm... cepat pulang ya Oppa. Hyunnie tunggu. Muachhh..."_

"Muachhh..." balas Kris.

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kris pun langsung mengernyit dan menatap namja blasteran itu dengan tatapan jijik.

"Wae? Ini adikku. Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Dan satu lagi, hatiku sudah tertaut pada satu yeoja yaitu Tao-ie. Tidak ada yeoja yang lain lagi. Oke! Aku pulang dulu. Adikku sudah menunggu." Setelah itu Kris langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam kesendiriannya.

"Aku itu tidak gay." Dengus Chanyeol lalu kembali memosisikan gitarnya seperti awal tadi. "Mengganggu saja orang itu."

.

.

Hari minggu, sudah menjadi rutinitas wajib bagi Chanyeol untuk pergi ke rumah Kris dan mengajak namja China-Kanada itu untuk bermain basket.

Ting Tong...

Chanyeol menekan bel rumah keluarga Wu. Namja tinggi itu sedikit mengernyit bingung karena tak kunjung di bukakan pintu. Biasanya, para maid keluarga Wu sangat sigap jika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Namun kenapa sekarang terasa sangat sepi.

Kalau Kris sih jangan di harapkan. Namja itu pasti masih pulas di balik selimutnya.

Ceklekk...

"Jeongmal mianhae tuan muda Park. Kami sedang sibuk memandikan nona muda tadi. Silakan masuk." Ujar seorang maid yang baru saja membukakan pintu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk acuh lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Memang keluarga Chanyeol sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seluruh penghuni rumah ini. Apalagi mengingat Appa Chanyeol dan Appa Kris adalah rekan bisnis dan merupakan sahabat karib. Begitupun juga kedua putranya.

Baru saja Chanyeol menjejakkan kakinya di lantai rumah Kris yang mengkilat, Chanyeol langsung di kejutkan oleh sesosok mungil yang berlarian dalam keadaan TELANJANG.

A-oh... demi apapun.

Bolehkah Chanyeol menyebut sosok mungil itu malaikat? Astaga...

"Aduuhhh... Nona muda, jangan lari-larian seperti itu. nanti anda terjatuh." Maid yang tadi membukakan Chanyeol pintu, sekarang sudah berlari tergopoh-gopoh mengejar—ekhemm—malaikat nakal yang sedang berlarian kesana kemari itu.

_"Astaga... mataku kotor." _Batin Chanyeol nelangsa namun matanya sama sekali tidak bisa di tahan untuk melihat sosok mungil itu.

"Ayo, Hyorin Eonnie kejar aku." Sosok mungil itu berseru dengan gembira sambil tetap berlari. Bisa Chanyeol liat kalau ada sekitar 4 sampai 5 maid yang mengejar-ngejar sosok mungil itu.

Srettt... percaya atau tidak namun Chanyeol mulai merasakan kalau hidungnya terasa panas dan mulai ada cairan yang keluar.

"Apa ini?" Chanyeol menyentuh bawah hidungnya. Ia menatap tak percaya.

Seorang Park Chanyeol... apa perlu kutekankan? PARK CHANYEOL, yang selama ini menolak sekian banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik yang sebaya dengannya, kini justru mimisan hanya karena melihat gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun yang tidak memakai baju.

_"Oh Tuhan... ada apa denganku?" _Chanyeol benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

.

.

"Maaf ya Yeol... kau pasti sedikit kaget melihat tontonan dadakan tadi pagi." Ujar Kris yang merasa sedikit tidak enak. Sebenarnya Kris sudah bangun tadi, namun ia masih bergelung di ranjang sambil mengirim katalk ke kekasih tercintanya. Hitung-hitung sambil menunggu Chanyeol datang.

Ia juga memilih acuh dengan kegaduhan di lantai bawah yang sudah dapat di pastikan siapa pelakunya. Justru kedengarannya terasa lebih menyenangkan karena biasanya, rumah Kris pasti akan sangat sepi jika di pagi hari.

"Dia ini Baekhyun. adikku yang sering kuceritakan itu. Sekarang dia akan tinggal di Seoul bersama kami karena Haelmoni dan Haraboji ingin keliling eropa untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Mengingat Baekhyun harus tetap sekolah jadi tidak bisa di ajak. Ya kan Baekhyunnie?" Kris menatap wajah adik manisnya yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di pangkuannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri tidak terlalu fokus mendengarkan Kris. Ia justru menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan intens. Sedangkan Baekhyun, gadis berumur 7 tahun itu hanya sibuk bermain dengan gadgetnya.

"Eumm... kata Haelmoni aku harus tetap sekolah. jadi untuk sementara aku akan sekolah di Seoul sampai Haelmoni kembali." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada imutnya. Gadis itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol.

_"astaga..." _Chanyeol menyentuh hidungnya. Menekan sedikit keras disana, dengan sedikit usaha untuk menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar. Tidak lucu kan kalau dia kedapatan mimisan karena melihat wajah imut bocah yang lebih muda 10 tahun darinya. Demi Tuhan, bukannya tertawa, Kris justru akan membunuhnya. Mengingat betapa protektif dan sayangnya Kris pada Baekhyun.

"Oppa, dia teman Oppa ya?" tanya Baekhyun sambil sedikit menengadah untuk menatap wajah Kris.

"Ne. Dia sahabat baik Oppa. Karena itu kau harus bersikap baik padanya, ne?" ucap Kris sambil mencubit pipi chubby adiknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Kris lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. demi apapun, melihat Baekhyun yang saat ini mengenakan kaos pink bergambar strawberry dengan rok mini berwarna senada, benar-benar terlihat sangat manis. astaga, kalau sudah besar gadis ini pasti akan luar biasa cantik.

"Annyeong Oppa. Wu Baekhyun imnida." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya seolah mengajak Chanyeol untuk berkenalan.

Chanyeol melirik tangan mungil Baekhyun ragu namun akhirnya ia ikut mengulurkan tangannya dan membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun.

_"Tangannya lembut sekali." _

Demi Tuhan, belum pernah sekalipun Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Meski dirinya populer dan di gilai banyak yeoja, namun belum pernah Chanyeol merasakan yang namanya berdebar ataupun menjalin suatu hubungan dekat dengan seorang gadis.

Jadi apa ini saatnya Chanyeol merasakan yang namanya 'Cinta' ? astaga, bahkan satu kata itu terasa sangat tabu bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan semuanya terasa semakin konyol karena Chanyeol harus merasakan hal tersebut pada seorang bocah.

Oh tidak. mungkin ini yang namanya karma. Akibat dari dirinya yang berkali-kali menolak para gadis-gadis yang menyukainya, hingga akhirnya ia harus merasakan cinta yang tidak masuk akal ini. Ia menyukai seseorang yang mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk di raihnya.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi cobaan super berat bagi Chanyeol untuk menjalankannya. Kita lihat saja nanti kelanjutannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah konyol seperti itu Park! Adikku baru 7 tahun." Seru Kris sambil menarik kembali adik kesayangannya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol.

Tuh kan benar. ini tidak akan mudah.

**END **

**words : 1.629**

**Published : 09/04/14**

**Mau ada lanjutan? Harus Review dulu. kalau yang review banyak maka aku akan dengan senang hati meng-update lanjutannya. **

**ini project baruku dimana aku akan membuat FF Series dengan konflik yang bisa dikatakan ringan dan di penuhi Fluff. antara Series yang satu dengan yang lain memiliki ikatan ya. semua series kubuat oneshot dengan judul beda-beda tapi sebenarnya itu satu cerita. Namun ingat, dalam satu chapter tuh ga panjang. Ga kyak FFku yang lainnya. jadi jangan protes tentang panjang ceritanya. OKe?**

**jadi mau ada series selanjutnya atau ga nih? **


	2. 2nd Stories : Chibi Luv

**ChanBaek 2nd Stories : Chibi Luv**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

"Ini bodoh!"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut halusnya dengan kasar. Bisa-bisanya wajah gadis kecil itu memenuhi segala isi kepalanya. Lihatlah hasilnya...

**Wu Baekhyun**

** Baekhyun**

** Baekhyunnie**

** Puppy **

Entah berapa puluh kata-kata yang identik dengan gadis mungil—adik dari seorang Wu Yi Fan—bernama Wu Baekhyun itu telah Chanyeol tulis bahkan hingga memenuhi satu halaman buku fisikanya. Padahal niat Chanyeol tadi adalah mengerjakan tugas rumahnya, namun ia justru melakukan hal konyol seperti ini. Kalau sampai kedua adik kembarnya melihat, bisa-bisa Chanyeol di tertawai habis-habis.

Hhahh... padahal biasanya kalau yang namanya mengerjakan tugas fisika atau segala jenis hitung-hitungan lainnya, pastilah tidak terasa sulit bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Bahkan biasanya dalam 30 menit, Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu. Bagi Chanyeol bergelung dengan rumus-rumus yang kata orang-orang pada umumnya adalah rumit itu sesungguhnya menyenangkan. Chanyeol selalu menikmati saat-saat ia belajar dan mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut karena dengan begitu otaknya dapat terlatih dan menjadi lebih cepat tangkap. Beginilah hasilnya, Chanyeol menjadi murid paling cerdas di sekolahnya.

Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Sudah 2 jam—waktu yang Chanyeol habiskan, sedangkan hasilnya belum ada sama sekali. Demi apapun, kemanakah Chanyeol yang selama ini di sebut-sebut sebagai 'Pria Cerdas'.

"Astaga... aku tidak bisa menghilangkan jejak bocah itu dari kepalaku. Bagaimana ini?" frustasi Chanyeol sambil membanting pensil mekaniknya dengan kasar sampai bertubrukan dengan kerasnya kayu meja belajarnya.

.

.

"Oii! Wats-up bro." Sapa Kris, dan lagi-lagi namja blasteran itu menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Chanyeol yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di balik lipatan tangannya pun sampai harus terdorong ke depan dan membuat seorang gadis berkacamata yang duduk di depannya menoleh.

"Auuu..." Ringis Chanyeol ketika ia merasa dagunya tadi menabrak meja. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menoleh ke sisi sebelah kirinya. Bisa ia lihat seorang namja yang memang tidak pernah di ragukan ketampanannya sedang memasang senyum bodoh yang mati-matian ingin Chanyeol musnahkan.

Astaga, kenapa orang ini tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya tersiksa. Sudah cukup kan, adik manisnya yang satu itu.#Eh

"Kau tahu, wajahmu itu seperti orang bodoh saja Yeol!" ejek Kris sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Chanyeol. Oke, selain memiliki status sebagai 'sahabat', mereka juga sebagai teman sebangku. Ckckck... siapapun kalian, sungguh beruntung memiliki teman sekelas setampan mereka.

"Jangan mengejekku Kris."

"Baiklah... Oh ya, kau tahu Baekhyunku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kedua adik kembarmu. Hari ini pun, ia sudah mulai sekolah." cerita Kris dengan lancarnya tanpa di minta sedikitpun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun sedikit melirik ke arah Kris sambil memasang wajah 'sok' tak berminat walau sebenarnya dalam hati sudah sangat menggebu-gebu.

"Baekhyun masih murid kelas dua. Kalau tidak salah Kai dan Sehun kelas 3 kan?" tanya Kris sambil menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Heh? Oh... dua iblis kecil itu sudah kelas 4 sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada acuh. walau dalam hati—lagi-lagi—dia sedikit bersyukur. Kedua adiknya yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa nakal itu, tidaklah mungkin bisa mengusili Baekhyun. Kedua bocah itu kan selalu sibuk mengusili teman-teman sekelas mereka dan sangat jarang mengusik anak kelas lain. Jadi setidaknya Chanyeol tidak perlu khawatir kan.

"ahhh... cepat sekali ya. Andai saja mereka sekelas dengan Baekhyunnie mungkin mereka bisa membantuku menjaga adik kecilku itu kalau di sekolah."

"Kau jangan aneh-aneh Kris. Kedua iblis kecil itu tidak akan bisa di harapkan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau Yeol?" tanya Kris.

"Toilet. Mau ikut?"

"Tidak. terima kasih." Tolak Kris mentah-mentah.

.

.

**Di tempat lain—NamSan Elementary School**

**.**

Kai dan Sehun berjalan dengan langkah ringan sambil saling berangkulan. Tipikal dua saudara yang sangat kompak. Sesungguhnya wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip. Mengingat kulit Sehun yang putih bersih sedangkan Kai yang justru cenderung gelap. Hidung Sehun pun mancung sedangkan Kai—ekhemm—sedikit mancung.

Jadi mungkin kalau orang yang tidak mengenal mereka, pastilah hanya berpikir kalau mereka dua bocah kecil yang bersahabat. Namun pada kenyataannya, Park Jongin dan Park Sehun ini adalah adik kembar non identik dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Mereka tidak mirip karena berasal dari dua sel telur yang berbeda.

"Kai..." Panggil Sehun tiba-tiba sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Namja kecil berkulit putih itu memanggil saudara kembarnya yang berkulit hitam.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai dengan nada malas. Namja tan itupun sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat saudara sekaligus partner abadinya ini sedang serius pada satu fokus. _"Apa yang anak ini lihat?" _heran Kai sambil mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun. Ia yang tadinya memasang wajah datar pun tanpa sadar langsung menyeringai.

"Apa kau berpikir tentang hal yang sama denganku?" bisik Sehun dengan nada suara rendah.

"Kurasa ya." Balas Kai. mereka pun melepaskan rangkulan satu sama lain lalu mulai berjalan memencar.

Namun mata kedua bocah yang sudah berumur 9 tahun ini tetap fokus pada satu titik. Berhati-hati agar object incaran mereka itu tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Layaknya serigala yang haus akan mangsa, mereka terus memasang mata yang tajam bagaikan elang.

Hingga akhirnya...

Srettt...

"YAAKKK! PARK SEHUN-KIM JONGIN!" Teriakan menggelegar langsung memenuhi taman kecil buatan yang ada di halaman sekolah mereka.

"Hahahhaa..." Sehun dan Kai melakukan high five sambil tertawa dengan puasnya. Tanpa disuruh pun mereka sudah melarikan diri. Menjauhkan diri mereka dari seorang gadis bermata bulat yang naas sudah menjadi korban keusilan mereka di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

Do Kyungsoo—gadis manis bermata bulat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha keras untuk menahan tangis.

"Dasar jahat." Gadis itu meluruskan roknya yang tadi di angkat oleh kedua anak nakal itu. Rasanya dia sudah tidak berminat untuk mengejar kedua anak itu lagi karena pada akhirnya nanti bukannya membalas, justru dia yang kembali di usili oleh duo trouble itu.

Hampir setiap hari kedua anak itu mengganggunya, sebenarnya tidak dia sih tetapi semua anak. Terutama para yeoja yang roknya sering di angkat atau di usili dengan di sembunyikan barangnya. Hahh... sudah menjadi mimpi terburuk bagi Kyungsoo karena harus satu kelas dengan anak kembar itu lagi.

.

.

Brukk...

Sehun jatuh terduduk ketika ia merasa menabrak seseorang. Kai yang tadi sedang berlari di sampingnya pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat saudara putihnya yang sedang meringis perih. Lalu Kai mengalihkan tatapannya pada orang yang sudah menabrak—atau ditabrak—oleh Sehun tadi. Di lihatnya seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang tidak memakai seragam, melainkan memakai

Kemeja berwarna orange cerah yang di padu dengan rok mini berwarna biru langit. Rambut gadis itu di biarkan tergerai dengan hiasan jepitan hello kitty untuk menyangga poninya. Uuuhh... Neomu kyeopta.

Tanpa sadar, Kai justru memasang wajah bodohnya. Ia memasang wajah terperangah ketika melihat gadis mungil itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan rambut panjang miliknya yang sedikit kusut karena jatuh tadi. lalu gadis itupun mengambil ipad miliknya yang tadi juga ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kai! Bantu aku." Seru Sehun.

Namun nihil. Kai tidak menyahuti Sehun ataupun membantu Sehun untuk berdiri. Alhasil, Sehun pun ikut melihat ke depan—dengan mimik wajah kesal pastinya. Untuk melihat sang pelaku yang membuatnya terjatuh tadi. Tetapi nyatanya, ekspresi Sehun pun berubah. tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kai.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun pun berdiri dengan sendirinya. Ia pun melangkah satu langkah hingga berdiri tepat di samping saudara kembarnya.

"Cantik sekali..." Gumam mereka bersamaan.

Sedangkan gadis yang di perhatikan oleh kedua trouble itu langsung saja menengadah dan menatap kesal keduanya.

"Hei! Bantu aku." Seru gadis itu sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Dan tanpa di minta dua kali, Kai dan Sehun langsung membantu gadis itu berdiri. Sehun meraih tangan kirinya sedangkan Kai tangan kanannya.

Setelah gadis itu sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Kai dan Sehun langsung membungkuk.

"Maafkan kami." Ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Beberapa anak yang tadi sedang berlalu lalang pun langsung berhenti sejenak untuk menonton kejadian yang super langkah ini. Dua trouble yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan serta kenakalan mereka kini sedang meminta maaf. Hei... siapa gadis mungil ini. hebat sekali dia.

"Sudahlah. Aku juga yang salah karena terlalu serius membaca pesan dan tidak memperhatikan jalanku." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak. kami yang salah karena telah membuat gadis secantik dirimu terjatuh." Ujar Kai dengan sedikit mendramatisir. Andai saja ada Chanyeol disini, mungkin dia sudah menjitak kepala salah satu adiknya ini.

"Iya. Kami yang salah. Seharusnya tadi kami melihatmu dan membiarkanmu lewat terlebih dahulu." Oke! Kali ini Sehun yang bicara. Mari coret kata 'salah satu' di atas karena sepertinya jika Chanyeol ada disini, maka kedua anak itu akan langsung di jitak.

"Oh..." Baekhyun memasang wajah bingungnya. Ia jadi merasa risih karena di perlakukan sedemikian rupa, padahal mereka saja tidak saling kenal. Ah, lebih baik ia berkenalan saja terlebih dahulu. hitung-hitung kan teman baru.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Wu Baekhyun. aku murid baru pindahan dari China. Aku kelas dua." A-ohh... ternyata gadis cantik yang di gilai si kembar Park adalah Baekhyun. hemmm... tidak kakak, tidak adik sama saja ya. Baekhyun memang terlalu mempesona.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak berjabat tangan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk bersikap sopan seperti ini.

Namun hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tangan Baekhyun yang menjadi bahan rebutan kedua bocah tampan itu.

"Aku duluan, Kai."

"Heh... aku lebih tua darimu. Aku yang lebih dulu."

"Aduuhhh... hentikan." Protes Baekhyun karena tangan mungilnya yang di tarik kesana-kemari. Lama-lama Baekhyun jadi kesal juga melihat kedua orang ini.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal sambil menarik tangannya. Kai dan Sehun otomatis menghentikan acara rebutan mereka.

Dengan asal, Baekhyun menarik tangan kanan Kai lalu mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Namamu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada galak.

"Kai..." balas Kai sambil tersenyum sok tampan.

"Kau?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia melepaskan tangan Kai dan beralih untuk menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Sehun."

"Oke... salam kenal." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Rasanya Sehun dan Kai ingin pingsan di tempat melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Setelah beberapa detik berselang dengan keterdiaman, akhirnya Baekhyun kembali memecah suaranya.

"Eh, apa kalian tahu dimana ruang kelas 2.C?" tanya Baekhyun dan langsung di balas dengan anggukan antusias dari Kai dan Sehun.

"Tolong antar aku." Pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Jadi sebenarnya sejak tadi Baekhyun sedang kebingungan dan alhasil dia hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas di lorong sekolah yang terasa begitu asing ini. lalu tiba-tiba ia justru menubruk salah satu di antara kedua namja di depannya ini dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kami akan mengantarmu." Lagi-lagi Kai dan Sehun terlihat luar biasa kompak. Yahh... meskipun tidak mirip seperti anak kembar pada umumnya, namun yang namanya kembar tetap saja kembar. Jadi wajar kan kalau mereka kompak.

Sehun langsung berdiri di sisi kiri Baekhyun sedangkan Kai di sisi kanannya. Kedua namja itu pun langsung merangkul Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh mungil gadis itu terapit di antara tubuh tinggi mereka.

Semua mata yang melihat hal itupun menggeleng tidak habis pikir.

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka pun memandang aneh hal tersebut. "_Siapa gadis mungil yang di apit kedua bocah nakal itu?"_ Batin Kyungsoo.

Namun gadis itu terlalu malas untuk berpikir karena menurutnya itu bukan hal yang penting. Akhirnya ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

"Ini kelas 2.C" Ujar Kai sambil melepas rangkulannya. Sehun pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Wahh... terima kasih. Aku tertolong berkata Oppa-oppa sekalian." ujar Baekhyun.

"Bukan hal besar." Kata Sehun yang 'sok' merendah.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya Sehun Oppa, Kai Oppa."

"Oke deh Baekhyunnie..." Sahut Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. Dan setelah itu, Baekhyun pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

Kedua bocah itu pun saling berpandangan lalu ber-high five ria.

Ckckck... Andai saja Chanyeol sadar kalau sejak awal persepsinya salah. Nyatanya Kai dan Sehun bukanlah mengganggu Baekhyun. Lihatlah, mereka justru tergila-gila pada gadis Wu itu. Kau mendapatkan dua saingan cilik Chanyeol-ah.

Jadi menurut kalian siapa yang akan menang nanti ? Chanyeol atau duo kembar Park? Hihihi...

**END**

**Words : 1.859**

**Update : 10/4/14**

**hemmmm... bener-bener diluar dugaan. sebenernya ini sangat jauh di atas ekspetasiku. aku ga nyangka kalau kalian semua sangat tertarik. jadi terharu*Hikss...**

**berhubung aku besok bakal libur, jadi mungkin aku bakal sangaaaaaattt sering update. sekaligus menebus kesalahanku yang sangat payah ini.**

**oke deh... kalau mau lanjutannya, harus Review lagi ya. semakin kalian banyak review, aku bakal tambah semangat buat FFnya. bisa-bisa aku update tiap hari loh. hehheee**

**jadi review after read ne?**


	3. 3rd Stories : Home Alone

**ChanBaek 3rd Stories : Home Alone**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

"Ini makan malam kalian, setan-setan cilik." Ujar Chanyeol sambil meletakkan dua piring omelete di atas meja. Dengan wajah sumringan, Kai dan Sehun pun meraih piring mereka masing-masing lalu bersama-sama mengangkat sendok dan garpu.

"Selamat makan." Seru mereka bersamaan lalu mulai melahap menu makan malam favorite mereka tersebut.

Karena kedua orangtua mereka ada pertemuan yang harus di hadiri, maka malam ini Chanyeol di tugaskan untuk menjaga rumah sekaligus dua bocah cilik yang berstatus sebagai adiknya itu.

Bahkan malam ini Chanyeol unjuk kebolehannya dalam hal memasak. Dan memang, masakan Chanyeol tidak pernah mengecewakan. Sehun dan Kai bahkan lebih suka masakan buatan Chanyeol di bandingan buatan para maid di rumah mereka.

Chanyeol meraih ponsel touchscreen miliknya yang tadi di letakkan di samping kompor. Terlihat di sana ada dua buah pesan. Sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu serius memasak, sampai tidak menyadari ponselnya berbunyi.

Chanyeol pun memasukkan salah satu tangannya pada kantong apron lalu bersandar pada meja makan.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka pesannya, sudah muncul sebuah panggilan yang lantas membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

_'Kris' Calling_

"Ada urusan apa orang ini." Gumam Chanyeol heran. Namja tampan itu pun akhirnya menekan icon berwarna hijau lalu menempelkan benda persegi empat tersebut pada telinga kanannya.

"Yeobo—"

_"Park Chanyeol, apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini?"_ Suara berat dari sebrang membuat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin parah.

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Mana sopan santunmu. Ada apa sebenarnya, Tuan Wu?" kesal Chanyeol karena Kris yang langsung memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan, padahal ia saja belum selesai mengucapkan sapaannya.

_"Hihihi... Baiklah. Hello tuan Park. Apa kau sedang sempat?" _tanya Kris yangg di iringi dengan kekehannya.

"Tidak." balas Chanyeol singkat.

_"Oh, ayolah Chan. Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu, aku hampir saja melupakan janji kencanku dengan Tao-ie malam ini. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Jadi bisakah kau menolongku?" _

"Heh... kau tahu, sekarang pun aku harus menjaga rumah sekaligus mengurus Kai dan Sehun. Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang."

_"Jinjja? Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin memintamu menjaga Baekhyunnie selama aku pergi. Baekhyunnie tidak pernah mau di tinggal bersama maid. Dan berhubun__g kupikir dia sudah pernah bertemu denganmu, jadi pasti dia mau. Apa leb—"_

"Aku bisa." Seru Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

_"Mwo?"_

"Aku bisa ke rumahmu sekarang."

_"Jinjja? Bukankah kau bilang—"_

"Jangan banyak bicara sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Piipp...

Chanyeol langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida Hyung. Aku jadi merepotkanmu." Chanyeol membungkuk canggung di hadapan Suho—namja yang tinggal di samping rumahnya.

"Hahaha... tidak usah sungkan, Yeol-ah. aku senang bisa menjaga adik-adikmu." Ujar Suho sambil tersenyum bak malaikat.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Hyung."

"Ya ya... hati-hati di jalan ya Yeol-ah."

"Ne Hyung."

Setelah itu, Chanyeol sudah melesat pergi dengan motor ninjanya. Kai dan Sehun sendiri pun menatap kepergian hyungnya kesal.

"Dasar Hyung kejam." Ujar Kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ia. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Eomma untuk menjaga kita." Tambah Sehun yang ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Kita adukan saja pada Eomma dan Appa nanti, biar uang sakunya di potong." Usul Kai yang sudah memasang seringai jahat di wajah tampannya.

"Ayo. Biar dia menyesal sudah meninggalkan kita."

Suho yang melihat kedua adik Chanyeol inipun hanya menggeleng. Dia cukup kenal dengan dua bocah yang sebaya dengan adik perempuannya ini.

"Sudah-sudah. Kajja kalian masuk. Tadi Kyung-ie membuat cookies loh. Kalian pasti suka."

"Jinjja? Kajja Hyung!" dengan cepat Kai dan Sehun langsung masuk ke rumah Suho tanpa permisi. Sudah bagaikan rumah mereka sendiri saja.

Suho pun berjalan santai masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu.

Yang perlu kalian tahu, kalau Suho adalah kakaknya Kyungsoo. jadi kira-kira apa ya reaksi Kyungsoo ketika melihat dua trouble yang selalu membuatnya kesal justru sedang berada di rumahnya?

"OPPA! APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN DI RUMAH KITA" dan benar saja, gadis kecil bermarga Do itu sudah memekik nyaring dan membuat kaget kakaknya.

.

.

Chanyeol kini telah tiba di rumah Kris. Setelah memarkirkan motornya, ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Bisa ia lihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah cemberut.

Tidak lama setelah itu, muncul juga Kris yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi kencan.

"Baekhyunnie ngambek. Dia tidak mau mandi dan makan malam. Dia kesal karena aku akan pergi berkencan." Ujar Kris yang memberitahukan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. "Awalnya aku ragu untuk meminta bantuan padamu. Mengingat tatapan anehmu saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyunku. Namun setelah kuingat-ingat kau kan Gay. Jadi mana mungkin kau tertarik pada Baekhyunnieku. Yaahhh... kecuali kalau kau itu juga seorang pedo."

Chanyeol yang tadinya sedang menatap Baekhyun pun langsung mendelik tajam ke arah Kris. "Kau mau aku pulang?" ancam Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Aku sudah harus pergi sekarang. Tolong kembalikan mood Baekhyun ne. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah itu, Kris langsung berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu mencium kening dan kedua pipi tembam adiknya.

"Oppa pergi dulu ya. Jangan marah lagi nanti. Oke... Bye Baekhyunnie." Kris pun melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

Setelah mendengar suara mobil Kris yang perlahan menjauh hingga akhirnya tidak terdengar lagi. Chanyeol pun mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

Astaga... Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan gadis kecil ini masih terlihat seimut ketika Chanyeol melihatnya tempo hari.

Andai saja Kris tahu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Chanyeol bukan Gay. Tapi dia ... PEDO.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih 30 menitnya untuk membujuk Baekhyun. akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil mendapatkan hati gadis kecil itu.

"Jadi, Baekhyunnie sekarang mandi ne?" tawar Chanyeol sambil mengelus rambut halus gadis itu. _'Oh Tuhan, rambutnya halus sekali.'_ Batin Chanyeol bergemuruh.

"Ne Oppa. Tapi Oppa yang mandikan ya." Pinta Baekhyun dengan tatapan puppynya yang menggemaskan.

_'Aku bukan Om-Om mesum.'_ Isi hati Chanyeol mulai memberontak. Demi apapun, jangan sampai dia kelepasan dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis kecil ini. Oh ayolah, bagaimana ini?

"Baekhyunnie mandi dengan maid saja, ne? Oppa kan anak laki-laki jadi tidak boleh." Bujuk Chanyeol sambil memasang senyum tampan—tersiksa—miliknya.

"Tapi Kris Oppa juga anak laki-laki namun Baekhyunnie pernah mandi dengan Kris Oppa." Ucap Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

"Kalau Kris Oppa kan berbeda. Dia Oppanya Baekhyunnie."

"Jadi Chanyeol Oppa tidak mau jadi Oppanya Baekhyunnie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah kecewa.

Haduuhhh... Bagaimana ini?

"Bukan begitu Baekhyunnie. Oppa mau kok jadi Oppa—kekasih—nya Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol memasang senyum munafiknya sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi Oppa tidak bisa memandikan Baekhyunnie. Karena Oppa sudah menjadi namja dewasa. Baekhyunnie mandi dengan maid ya?"

"Yasudah deh. Tapi lain kali Oppa harus mau ya memandikan Baekhyunnie." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah keluarga Wu.

_'Kenapa anak ini polos sekali?' _Batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

.

.

Srett...

Chanyeol memasang wajah bodohnya ketika cairan kemerahan yang lagi-lagi keluar dari hidungnya.

Lagi-lagi ia mimisan.

Astaga, kenapa Baekhyun suka sekali lari-lari dengan keadaan TELANJANG sih?

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengusap hidup mancungnya. Setelah ia merasa darahnya sudah hilang, Chanyeol cepat-cepat bangkit lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang bersembunyi dari maid yang tadi memandikannya.

Chanyeol pun meraih handuk yang ada di tangan salah seorang maid, berjongkok di belakang Baekhyun.

Sambil menutup matanya, Chanyeol langsung membalut tubuh mungil Baekhyun. otomatis karena terkejut, Baekhyun langsung membalik tubuhnya.

Chanyeol membuka kembali matanya lalu sudah dilihatnya tubuh putih Baekhyun yang terbalut dengan handuk.

"Oppa..." Rajuk Baekhyun manja.

"Baekhyunnie, dengarkan Chanyeol Oppa ne?" ujar Chanyeol serius.

"Ne?"

"Kau itu anak perempuan. Jadi tidak baik lari kesana-kemari dalam keadaan telanjang begini." Nasihat Chanyeol bijak. Yah, kalau di lihat sekilas memang Chanyeol terlihat seperti kakak yang sangat dewasa dan sedang memberikan petuah pada adiknya. Namun kalau di lihat isi hatinya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Tapi kan aku masih kecil." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Meskipun masih kecil tapi tetap saja kau itu anak perempuan. Suatu hari nanti pasti kau akan menjadi gadis dewasa. jadi kau harus mulai membangun sebuah rasa 'malu'. Kalau kau dewasa nanti, pasti kau mengerti." Jelas Chanyeol. "Jadi Baekhyunnie mau kan dengarkan Oppa?"

"Baiklah Oppa."

"Benar?"

"Ne." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pakaikan Baekhyunnie baju."

"_Setidaknya dengan begitu, aku tidak harus kehilangan banyak __darah karena mimisan terus." _Batin Chanyeol.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie, makanan apa kesukaanmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika ia sudah selesai memakaikan Baekhyun baju. Terlihat gadis kecil itu sudah lengkap dengan piyama berbahan katun dengan gambar teddy bear yang imut—sama seperti sosok yang memakainya.

Baekhyun pun menaruh jarinya di dagu seolah berpikir. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat hati Chanyeol bergetar melihat keimutan Baekhyun yang tiada batas.

"Aku suka Pizza, Sushi, Chicken, Es Krim, Coklat, dan STRAWBERRY." Kata Baekhyun yang di akhiri dengan seruan riang ketika ia menyebutkan nama buah favoritenya. Buah berwarna merah dengan bintik-bintik serta rasanya yang masam.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun. Sungguh, pasti sangat menyenangkan memiliki adik semanis Baekhyun—ini dalam konteks wajar dan sejujur-jujurnya ya.

"Jadi Baekhyunnie sangat suka strawberry ne? Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan es krim strawberry bersama?"

Ooohh... sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mulai bergerak cepat. Astaga Chan... sadarlah. Baekhyun masih kecil.

"Jinjja?"

"Eumm... Oppa akan jemput Baekhyunnie sepulang sekolah. bagaimana?"

"Mau. Baekhyunnie mau." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Jadi sekarang ayo kita ke dapur dan lihat apa yang cocok untuk makan malam Baekhyunnie?"

"Oppa, aku mau Pizza."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pesan sekarang."

"Yeayyy..."

.

.

Selesai makan malam, kini Chanyeol sudah berada di kamar Baekhyun. sudah bisa di tebak kan, pastinya Chanyeol sedang menemani Baekhyun tidur. Anak kecil tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut.

"Oppa bisa bernyanyi tidak?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring sedangkan Chanyeol terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

"Bisa. Tapi suara Oppa tidak terlalu bagus."

"Kalau begitu, ayo bernyanyi. Baekhyunnie ingin dengar suara Channie Oppa."

'_Channie' ?_

"Ee—eh... tapi suara Oppa tidak terlalu bagus."

"Ayolah Oppa."

"Baiklah..."

Chanyeol sedikit berdeham sebelum akhirnya ia mulai bersenandung.

-Love Song—

Setelah Baekhyun terlelap, Chanyeol pun menyudahi nyanyiannya. Namja tampan itu sedikit tertegun ketika melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu damai saat ini. demi apapun, dia benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada gadis berumur 7 tahun.

Apakah Chanyeol merasa malu? Atau takut?

Rasanya tidak. dia tidak seharusnya malu akan perasaannya. Karena hatinya ini sangat hangat setelah bisa merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Bolehkah Chanyeol berharap? bolehkah Chanyeol berniat untuk berjuang dalam mendapatkan Baekhyun? dan bolehkah juga, ia menjadi sosok pelindung bagi gadis kecil ini?

Tidak peduli orang akan mengatakannya apa, karena Chanyeol merasa yakin akan perasaannya.

Karena,

Dia benar-benar... **Jatuh Cinta.**

Cupp...

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. Sebuah goodnight kiss yang terasa manis.

"Kalau sudah besar, mau dengan Oppa, ne?" bisik Chanyeol lalu ia kembali mencuri ciuman dari si kecil Baekhyun. Namun kali ini ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir mungil Baekhyun.

'_Astaga, ini benar-benar manis.'_

Mungkin setelah ini, bibir Baekhyun akan menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol.

Yahh... kita lihat saja nanti. Badai yang sesungguhnya belum datang kan? biarlah Chanyeol bersenang-senang dengan perasaannya terlebih dahulu.

**END**

**Words : 1.743**

**Update : 17/04/14**

** Aku kembali lagiiiiiiiiiiiiii... hehehehe gimana dengan yang ini? tambah bikin greget ga? Hemm... **

** Pengen ada lanjutan? Wajib Review lagi ya..**


	4. 4th Stories : The Princess

**ChanBaek 4th Stories : The Princess**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

.

.

Wu Baekhyun.

Begitulah nama lengkap gadis kecil itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil namun amat lincah. Pribadinya yang manis dan feminim. Belum lagi bentuk matanya yang sipit dan bibirnya yang mungil seakan ingin menyempurnakan segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Sebagai putri bungsu dalam keluarga Wu, tentu saja kehidupan Baekhyun juga bisa dikatakan sangat mewah. Tinggal dengan Kim Heechul dan Tan Hangeng—kedua orangtua dari pihak Eommanya—yang sangat memanjakan Baekhyun dan selalu mementingkan kepentingan cucu kecil mereka di atas segala-galanya. Jadi apakah ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk tidak bahagia?

Meskipun kedua orangtuanya sangat sibuk namun mereka pun tak jarang selalu menghubungi atau sekedar mengecek keadaan Baekhyun. terkadang mereka akan menelpon Baekhyun setidaknya 2 kali dalam sehari lalu di selingi dengan beberapa chat melalui Katalk.

Sebagai gadis kecil yang bahkan baru menginjak usia 7 tahun, Baekhyun bisa di sebut sebagai generasi muda modern. Ia bahkan sudah mengenal beragam alat teknologi canggih semacam ponsel sejak usia 5 tahun. salahkan saja Heechul yang sangat mencintai cucunya dan memberikan segalanya yang bisa ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

Bahkan saking sayangnya pada Baekhyun, Heechul seakan tak rela mengembalikan Baekhyun pada kedua orangtuanya. Ia dan suaminya tercinta dengan senang hati mengambil hak asuh atas Baekhyun dan membesarkannya di daratan tirai bambu.

Mungkin sekitar umur 4 tahun lah Baekhyun tidak tinggal lagi di istana megah keluarga Wu. dan tampaknya sebagai anak kecil yang tidak tahu apapun, tentu saja Baekhyun hanya ikut saja. mengikuti segala alur kehidupannya yang sudah di atur oleh para orang dewasa.

Baekhyun memiliki seorang kakak. Mungkin wajar jika orang-orang tidak mengenal Baekhyun sebagai si Bungsu keluarga Wu, namun mereka pasti mengenal Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu akrabnya. Sebagai seorang putra tertua sekaligus pewaris perusahaan utama Wu Corp yang saat ini masih di pegang penuh oleh Wu Siwon—Appa Kris dan Baekhyun.

Dan sejak awal pun Heechul memang tidak memiliki ketertarikan untuk mengurus Kris. Karena Heechul tahu kalau Kris harus dan selalu ada di sisi Siwon. Siap siaga kapan saja jika tahta perusahaan akan di berikan padanya.

Bagi Kris, Baekhyun adalah adik kecilnya yang paling manis. Paling imut dan paling menggemaskan. Sejak dulu sekali, Kris selalu ingin memiliki seorang adik—baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Dulu sebelum Baekhyun lahir, Kris sering kali merasa iri pada Chanyeol—sahabat baiknya—yang memiliki adik kembar. Kadang pun Kris bermain ke rumah keluarga Park untuk sekedar membantu Chanyeol menjaga adik-adiknya—karena kedua adik Chanyeol sangat nakal.

Kelahiran Baekhyun pun juga bisa dibilang suatu ketidaksengajaan. Karena pada dasarnya, Eunhyuk—Eomma Baekhyun—saat itu lupa memakai pengaman ketika melakukan hubungan suami istri dengan Siwon. Awalnya mereka tidak menyangka akan memiliki Baekhyun, apalagi mengingat Kris yang sudah cukup besar. Namun disisi lain, kelahiran Baekhyun merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri dan menjadi warna baru dalam kehidupan keluarga Wu.

.

.

"Baekhyun..."

Gadis kecil itu menoleh dengan mulut mungilnya yang di penuhi tomat cherry.

"Ne?"

Xi Luhan, gadis kecil ini merupakan teman baru Baekhyun di kelas. Wajahnya sangat cantik dan kalau di lihat sekilas, semua pasti mengira kalau ia sangat feminim. Namun pada kenyataannya, Luhan adalah gadis tomboy. Meski cantik, tapi dia sangat gemar bermain sepakbola. Dan dia sangat jago—untuk ukuran bocah umur 7 tahun.

"Kyeopta." Luhan berseru sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas. Niat awal Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun ialah untuk makan bekal bersama.

sejak pertama kali Baekhyun masuk ke kelasnya, Luhan langsung tertarik pada gadis imut itu. bagaimana cara Baekhyun berbicara dan kedua mata sipitnya yang berkedip lucu bagaikan seekor puppy. Astaga, seandainya saja Luhan anak laki-laki, mungkin ia akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

Fakta lainnya ialah, Luhan tidak seorang diri. Ada juga Xiumin—gadis kecil berpipi tembam dan sangat imut. Awalnya Xiumin sedikit iri karena melihat keimutan Baekhyun yang bisa di bilang tidak ada batasnya. Namun lama kelamaan melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat polos membuat Xiumin tidak bisa berlama-lama iri pada Baekhyun. justru kini Xiumin berbalik kagum dan ingin berteman dengan Baekhyun.

Lalu ada Chen—si namja berwajah kotak namun manis. Ia selalu mengikuti kemanapun arah Xiumin pergi. dimana ada Xiumin, maka selalu ada Chen di sampingnya. Wajarlah, dunia sudah tak sama lagi dengan dulu. Hati manusia pun pasti akan selalu berkembang. Dimana dulu, anak-anak kecil itu masih polos dan tidak mengerti tentang rasa suka pada lawan jenis, sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Hey! Kita melihatnya sendiri dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Kita bisa melihat banyaknya anak-anak kecil yang memiliki hubungan dekat seperti 'pacaran', meski aku sendiri yakin mereka belum terlalu paham tentang hubungan semacam itu.

Selain itu, Chen sangat pandai bernyanyi. Suaranya melengking dan terdengar merdu. Pastinya suara merdu khas anak-anak.

"Setiap hari, Baekhyun selalu imut ya." Ujar Xiumin dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

"Ahh... XiuXiu juga imut kok." Kata Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Gadis kecil itu menusuk satu potong melon lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Xiumin.

Xiumin yang melihat itupun tersenyum senang dan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ingatlah kalian kalau Baekhyun adalah putri bungsu keluarga Wu yang terhormat. Bahkan untuk makanan pun harus selalu terjaga. Dan yang paling penting harus bergizi dan tidak akan menyebabkan tertimbunnya lemak. Hhahh... seperti itulah cara Heechul membesarkan Baekhyun. ia tidak ingin cucu kecilnya menjadi gendut suatu saat nanti.

Sedangkan Chen hanya diam saja tanpa ada niat untuk bergabung dalam obrolan ketiga gadis imut itu. entahlah, kalau berada di antara mereka, Chen jadi merasa antara senang dan tidak. Ia senang karena semua orang pasti iri padanya. Menghabiskan banyak waktu di tengah gadis-gadis pastilah membuat iri siapapun. Namun disisi lain, ia juga sedih karena kalau berada di antara gadis-gadis yang memiliki keimutan tiada batas seperti Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Luhan, Chen jadi merasa kalau dirinya bukan anak kecil yang imut. Astagaa Chen...

.

.

Selain memiliki 3 orang teman baik yang selalu menemaninya ketika di dalam kelas, Baekhyun pun memiliki dua orang bodyguard. Sungguh, ternyata sekolah di Korea—tanah kelahirannya—terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan di bandingkan di China. Kalau di China, kadang Baekhyun agak merasa risih. Selain karena tingkah Haelmoninya yang sedikit berlebihan—sebagai seorang pemilik sekolah dimana Baekhyun bersekolah—hal ini membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit canggung. Tentu saja karena anak-anak di sekolahnya merasa segan pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan disini, mereka memperlakukan Baekhyun secara sama. Tidak di lebihkan sama sekali. Mungkin untuk sejenak tidak berada di dekat Haelmoni cantik nan awet mudanya itu bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman.

Eittss... namun bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak menyayangi Heechul ya. Karena pada kenyataannya, di banding menganggap Heechul sebagai nenek, Baekhyun lebih mengakuinya sebagai Eomma kedua Baekhyun—selain Eunhyuk tentunya.

Ah ya, membahas tentang dua orang bodyguard Baekhyun. kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya bukan?

Yupss.. mereka adalah si kembar kopi-susu. Kai dan Sehun.

Sejak dua hari yang lalu Baekhyun muncul di hadapan mereka dan membuat kedua bocah kembar itu terpesona, mereka pun jadi selalu mengikuti Baekhyun. kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, mereka pasti akan selalu berusaha ada di sisi kiri dan kanan Baekhyun.

Bahkan terhitung sejak kemarin, Kai dan Sehun absen dari kebiasaan jahil mereka. sebagian banyak anak-anak gadis yang sering mengerjai mereka, tentu saja merasa lega. Namun disisi lain, ada juga yang merasa sedih karena Kai dan Sehun bersikap acuh saja. tentu saja, selain sebagai trouble maker, Kai dan Sehun juga adalah sepasang pengeran imut di Namsan Elementary School. Mereka cukup populer dan memiliki cukup banyak fans.

Yah memang tidak bisa di tolak sih pesona kedua anak nakal ini. tidak berbeda dengan Hyung mereka yang di kejar-kejar gadis—namun lebih suka pada bocah sd*Upppss—Kai dan Sehun juga diam-diam di sukai para anak perempuan.

"Baby Baek ingin kemana?" tanya Kai sambil merangkul pundak kurus Baekhyun dengan sok akrabnya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun merasa risih dengan tangan Kai di pundaknya.

Sehun yang merasa di dahului pun membentuk pout yang super imut dan membuat para noona-noona dari kelas 5 ataupun 6 memekik tertahan.

"Hyunnie-ah—"

Kata-kata Sehun terhenti karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun Oppa"—lalu ia berbalik ke arah Kai untuk mengucapkan kata yang nyaris sama. "Kai Oppa, kalian jangan mengikutiku terus. Aku ingin masuk ke toilet perempuan." Dan Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah toilet yang sudah tidak berada jauh di depannya.

"Ah... Baiklah. Kami akan menunggu Baby Hyunnie disini." ujar Sehun dengan senyum pengertiannya.

"Yasudah." kata Baekhyun acuh lalu melangkah seorang diri. Dengan pandangan nanar Kai menatap lengannya yang tidak lagi berada di pundak Baekhyun.

Astaga, kurasa inilah yang di sebut obsesi.

"Kita harus bersabar Kai-ah. dia hanya ke toilet bukan keluar negeri." Kata Sehun dengan wajah datar namun innocent miliknya.

Sepertinya Sehun lebih dewasa daripada Kai.

.

.

Apa saja yang sudah kuceritakan? Keluarga Baekhyun, teman Baekhyun lalu Bodyguard setia Baekhyun.

Sepertinya ada satu lagi yang hampir ku lupakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, calon masa depan Baekhyun.

Betul sekali. Park Chanyeol. Memang sih baru 'calon' tetapi tidak apa kan berharap. Meski cerita ini masih panjang dan kita belum tahu lika-liku seperti apa lagi yang akan di jalani seorang Park Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan cinta dari si innocent Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Oppa." Riang Baekhyun bukan main ketika ia melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jarinya yang super lebar pun melambai dengan riangnya ke arah Baekhyun. Sungguh, apa Chanyeol tak sadar. Di bandingkan terlihat sedang menjemput sang kekasih hati, Chanyeol lebih terlihat seperti Appa yang sedang menjemput putri kecilnya*Plak.

"Jadi hanya 'Chanyeol Oppa' yang di panggil." Namja berambut pirang dengan wajah khas bulenya memasang wajah sebal yang di buat-buat. Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya pun sedikit meringis sambil melirik sedikit ke arah namja pirang itu.

Pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol memang tidak datang seorang diri. Ada Kris juga yang sejak awal berniat untuk menjemput Baekhyun. sedangkan Chanyeol yang mengingat janjinya pada Baekhyun tempo hari, pun sedikit berdusta dengan alasan ingin menjemput si kembar juga.

Meski Kris merasa sedikit aneh karena setahu Kris, Chanyeol sangat jarang mengantar jemput adik-adiknya menjadi tiba-tiba baik seperti itu. namun kris tidak mau ambil pusing dan mengiyakan saja ketika Chanyeol meminta tumpangan ke sekolah Baekhyun-Kai-Sehun.

"Hihihi... annyeong Kris Oppaku yang tampan." Kata Baekhyun dengan manisnya. mau tak mau, Kris pun ikut tersenyum lalu menundukkan tubuhnya. Menagih ciuman dari Baekhyun.

Dengan peka dan penurutnya, Baekhyun mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan Kris.

Chanyeol yang memandang itu pun jadi merasa sedikit iri pada Kris.

"_Sabar Yeol, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkannya."_ Bagitulah isi hati Chanyeol.

"Hyung..."

Kai dan Sehun berlarian ke arah Hyung—aneh—mereka.

"Kenapa ada disini?" begitulah pertanyaan yang dengan teramat kompak Kai dan Sehun lontarkan.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya pun langsung menatap kesal kedua adiknya.

"Kalian tidak suka ku jemput?" tanya Chanyeol ketus.

"Ani." Lagi-lagi kedua anak kembar itu berseru dengan kompaknya. Memang naluri anak kembar berbeda.

"Kami sangat senang."

Dan lagi-lagi dengan sangat kompaknya. Lalu kedua anak itu berhambur ke arah Hyung mereka dan memeluknya dengan erat. Yaahh... Bagaimanapun menyebalkannya Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun tetap saja menyayangi Hyung mereka. karena Hyung mereka adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

Di sinilah ke lima orang berbeda generasi itu berada. Di sebuah kedai es krim yang letaknya di pinggiran gangnam.

Kai dan Sehun tampak sibuk menikmati mangkuk es krim jumbo mereka. Lalu ada Baekhyun yang menikmati es krim strawberrynya dengan imut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memesan segelas jus tomat dan Kris memesan es cappucino.

Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol, tentu saja sangat menguntungkan bagi namja tinggi itu. Aksesnya untuk dapat memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan lebih jelas pun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol senang bukan main. Diam-diam meski terlihat sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, namun pada kenyataannya Chanyeol diam-diam mengambil foto Baekhyun melalui kamera ponselnya. Kai dan Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, jelas saja tidak sadar karena mereka sudah lupa daratan ketika melihat es krim jumbo di depan mata.

Sedangkan Kris, namja itu mungkin sedang membalas pesan-pesan dari kekasihnya. Bisa di lihat dari kefokusannya pada layar touch screen ponselnya. Di tambah lagi dengan cengiran-cengiran dan senyuman tidak jelas yang merekah di bibir namja tinggi nan tampan itu.

"Chanyeol Oppa..."

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya tadi. dia terlalu terpesona pada Baekhyun. andai saja 3 orang itu—Kris-Kai-Sehun—tidak ada. Mungkin Chanyeol bisa bersikap dengan leluasa dan sesuka hatinya pada Baekhyun.

Astaga... perbedaan umur benar-benar memukul hatinya telak. Seolah menyadarkannya kalau ini bukan negeri dongeng dimana semua keinginannya bisa terkabul. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sulit untuk bersama.

"Nde Baekhyunnie?"

"Kenapa melihat Baekhyunnie seperti itu. Oppa mau es krim ini?" dengan teramat-sangat polos Baekhyun bertanya sambil menyodorkan satu sendok penuh es krim strawberry ke arah Chanyeol.

"Ah tidak Baekhyunnie." Tolak Chanyeol.

"Wae? Oppa tak suka ya." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dengan mimik wajah kecewa.

"Hyung... kenapa kau membuat Baby Baekkie sedih?" tanya Kai sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

Ternyata adik laki-laki Chanyeol yang berkulit hitam ini menguping obrolan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. Bahkan Kris yang sejak tadi sangat serius dengan ponselnya pun langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Baby Hyunnie jangan sedih..." Sehun ikut-ikutan ambil suara.

"Hyung jahat." Ujar kedua bocah evil itu bersama-sama.

Dan akhirnya demi membuat mood Baekhyun kembali dan menghentikan celotehan KaiHun yang super menyebalkan, Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. seolah mengisyaratkan pada Baekhyun kalau Chanyeol mau es krim juga.

Melihat itu, tentu saja Baekhyun langsung tersenyum cerah lagi dan dengan senang hati menyuapi Chanyeol.

Padahal pada kenyataannya, Chanyeol tidak begitu suka makanan manis.

"_Yasudahlah, ini demi Baekhyunnie." _Batin Chanyeol sambil berusaha menelan es krimnya dengan susah payah.

Kris yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan interaksi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menatap sahabatnya itu curiga. Sepertinya ia memang tidak salah. Sejak awal memang ada yang aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya Kris karena sudah mengantar kami pulang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar. Sesekali namja itu membenarkan letak tubuh Kai di punggungnya yang sepertinya ingin terjatuh.

Sejak mereka selesai makan es krim tadi, Kai dan Sehun dengan kompaknya ketiduran. Sepertinya kedua anak ini kelelahan. Chanyeol tidak begitu heran sih, mengingat ia tahu betul sebagaimana aktifnya kedua adik evilnya itu.

Kris sedikit terkekeh melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya agak kesulitan. Dengan Sehun yang ada di gendongan depannya dan Kai yang berada di punggungnya, tentu saja Chanyeol merasa sangat keberatan. Namun begitulah Chanyeol, seorang Hyung yang baik.

"Baiklah kawan. Kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu." kata Kris santai.

"Chanyeol Oppa..." Panggil Baekhyun. gadis kecil itu merangkak ke pangkuan Kris lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar jendela—yang memang di turunkan oleh Kris.

"Ne?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Namja itu menaruh kepala Sehun di pundaknya karena merasa sedikit menutupi penglihatannya.

"Kemari..." Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya seolah menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mendekat. Dan namja itupun hanya menurut.

Cupp...

Bola mata Chanyeol membola sedangkan Kris hanya melongo tak percaya.

Demi apapun, apa dia tak salah lihat?

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau makan es krim dengan kami." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol yang masih belum sadar dari keterpakuannya pun hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Baekhyun dengan sendirinya kembali ke tempat duduknya semula—tidak di pangkuan Kris lagi.

"Kami pulang dulu, Yeol." Pamit Kris dan Chanyeol pun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

Kris pun menurunkan kaca jendelanya lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia pun mulai melajukan kendaraannya menuju ke kediamannya yang megah.

Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil memasang wajah bodohnya.

"_Inikah Cinta?"_

**END for this chapter.**

**words : 2.472**

**Updated : 30/04/14**

** akhirnya bisa update juga. gimanaa? apa chapter ini menarik? ChanBaeknya dikit ya? memang. hehehe... di chapter ini aku lebih menceritakan sosok manis seorang Byun-Wu Baekhyun. **

** Yahhhh... seperti fanficku lainnya, Baekhyun selalu kujadikan tokoh utama dan menjadi pusat dari cerita. Aku benar-benar cinta mati pada anak imut itu. hehehehe**

** Rencanaku untuk FF ini mungkin hanya sampai 7-8 chapter dimana menceritakan Baekhyun semasa sd. dan rencana lainnya, mungkin cerita ini tetap akan kulanjutkan pada cerita Baekhyun ketika SMP dan Chanyeol sudah bekerja. dan yang terakhir aku sedikit bingung. ingin membuat Baekhyun saat SMA atau dia yang kuliah? kalau untuk yang itu mungkin lihat nanti saja. otte? mungkin aku akan minta pendapat kalian nantinya.**


	5. 5th stories : Isn't Dream

**ChanBaek 5th Stories : Isn't Dream?**

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And other Cameo

Rated : K+ to T

**Genderswitch and Pedo**

**OOC and Typo**

**If You DON'T LIKE so DON'T READ **

**.**

**.**

**Kringggggg...**

Chanyeol menggerutu kesal. Namja tinggi dengan wajah rupawan itu pun mengambil guling miliknya sambil memiringkan posisi tidurannya. Ia gunakan guling itu untuk menutup indra pendengarannya. Dengan paksa Chanyeol menutup matanya dan berusaha untuk bisa kembali terlelap.

"Akhh!"

Chanyeol membuang kasar gulingnya lalu berusaha menduduk—paksa—kan dirinya. Ia mengacak rambut kemerahannya dengan kasar lalu mendelik ke arah jam weker yang sudah berdering nyaring sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Demi apapun! Chanyeol hanya ingin hidup tenang dan tidur dengan nyaman. Hei! Bukankah ini hari minggu? Seingatnya, semalam dia tidak mengatur jam weker deh.

"Pasti setan-setan cilik itu." dengus Chanyeol. Hanya duo KaiHun yang—nyaris—selalu mengganggu kakak tersayangnya ini dengan berbagai bentuk keusilan mereka. Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sudah bisa menduga-duga kalau mereka lah yang mengatur jam weker di kamarnya agar ia tidak bisa tidur sampai siang.

Namja yang tingginya bagaikan tiang itupun mulai beranjak berdiri. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Sunyi. _"Tumben sekali"—_Batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun melangkah keluar kamar lalu membuka pintu kamar yang tepat berada di depan kamarnya. Ia hanya memasang wajah datar ketika mendapati kamar tersebut kosong. Kemana adik-adiknya?

Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Namja itu pun membuka pintu kamar utama yang merupakan kamar orangtuanya. Mungkin saja kedua adiknya berada di sana.

Namun hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol hanya mendapati Eomma dan Appanya yang masih terlelap. Wajar saja sih karena semalam kedua orangtuanya pulang sangat larut. Jadi mungkin mereka kelelahan.

"Ah! Kim Ahjumma..." Chanyeol pun mendekati salah satu maid di rumahnya.

"Nde tuan muda, ada apa?" tanya wanita yang usianya telah lebih dari setengah abad itu.

"Dimana Kai dan Sehun? Aku tak melihat mereka dimanapun."

Mungkin kalau sekarang malam hari dan rumahnya gelap, wajar saja kalau Kai tidak kelihatan, dia kan memang hitam._*Plak* _ Tapi kalau Sehun, dimanapun dan kapanpun, pasti dia selalu terlihat kan. Hhah... perbedaan antara hitam dan putih_*Abaikan*_

"Oh... tadi ku lihat mereka keluar rumah. Mungkin sedang bermain sepeda, Tuan muda."

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun hanya ber-'Oh' ria. Dia pun berbalik lalu berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Dia terlalu malas jika ia harus keluar rumah untuk mengecek adik-adiknya. Toh nanti juga mereka akan pulang dengan sendirinya.

.

.

Chanyeol menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk lalu melangkah ke ruang tamu. Ia meraih remote lalu menekan-nekannya untuk mencari acara akhir pekan yang menarik.

Kalau kedua adiknya tidak ada, rumah jadi terasa sepi.

Baru saja Chanyeol meletakkan remote tvnya dan memilih untuk menonton kartun, bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu?

"Aku saja yang buka." Kata Chanyeol cepat sebelum salah satu maidnya sudah berniat untuk mendekati pintu.

Ceklek...

"CHANYEOL OPPA !"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Siapa yang memanggilnya se-riang ini? Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan tidak mendapati siapapun. Jadi siapa yang tadi menekan bel rumahnya.

"Chanyeol Oppa..."

Lagi! suara siapa sih ini? kenapa terasa tidak asing.

"Oppa..." sebuah tangan mungil menarik-narik ujung kaosnya. Otomatis Chanyeol pun menunduk dan mendapati seorang gadis imut nan mungil yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan merajuk.

**BAEKHYUN **

"Baekhyunnie... kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol pun membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membuatnya sejajar dengan si mungil Baekhyun.

"Menatap Chanyeol Oppa." Ucap Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol memasang cengiran bodohnya ketika mendengar kata-kata polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Jadi apa yang membuat tuan putri yang imut ini berada di rumah Chanyeol Oppa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada suara yang di—sok—imutkan.

"Ingin bertemu Oppa. Kris Oppa menyebalkan. Dia ada janji kencan lagi dengan kekasihnya yang seperti panda. Karena bosan jadi aku ke rumah Oppa saja." jelas Baekhyun dengan suara khas anak-anaknya. Dalam hati, Chanyeol rasanya sudah ingin meledak-ledak mendengarkan suara Baekhyun yang terdengar bagaikan simfoni indah nan merdu.

Apalagi ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Sebenarnya sih tidak seksi—lelaki remaja pada umumnya kan suka gadis yang seksi. Hei! Kalian ingat kan kalau Chanyeol ini—ekhem—agak sedikit kelainan.

Baekhyun hari ini mengenakan kaos bergambar bunny yang seolah mencerminkan dirinya sendiri. lalu untuk bawahannya, ia mengenakan rok mini berwarna hijau muda. Di tambah lagi rambut panjang Baekhyun yang di kuncir dua. Astaga... di banding seksi, Baekhyun justru terlihat super imut.

Rasanya Chanyeol jadi ingin mimisan.

"Lalu Baekhyunnie tahu rumah Oppa dari siapa?"

"Tentu saja dari Kris Oppa. Tadi aku mengirim chat melalui Katalk pada Kris Oppa untuk memberitahukan alamat rumah Oppa. Lalu aku meminta Nam Ahjussi untuk mengantarku kesini."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. meski di sisi lain, dia sedikit bingung. Baekhyun hanya bocah sd berumur 7 tahun, tapi kenapa sudah mengerti hal seperti itu. sepertinya Chanyeol lupa—atau tidak memperhatikan—kalau kemanapun Baekhyun pergi, gadgetnya tidak pernah tertinggal.

Ckckck... jaman sudah berubah.

"Oppa... Apa Baekhyunnie boleh masuk?"

"Ah! tentu saja."

Lalu Chanyeol menggandeng tangan mungil Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

_I got a boy meotjin! _

_I got a boy chakkan! _

_I got a boy awesome boy _

_wanjeon banhaenna bwa_

Baekhyuun melebarkan senyumnya sambil berjingkat-jingkat kesenangan. Gadis mungil itu langsung berdiri di depan televisi. Ia menatap ke-9 gadis-gadis yang sedang melakukan gerakan dance mereka dengan penuh semangat. Dengan bola mata yang berbinar-binar, Baekhyun pun mengikuti koreo dance dari girlband di televisi tersebut.

Chanyeol yang di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun pun hanya bisa memasang tampang bodohnya.

Di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun terlihat luar biasa imut ketika sedang menari seperti itu.

**Srettt**

Chanyeol menutup hidungnya cepat-cepat. tadi Baekhyun sedikit melompat sehingga roknya jadi terangkat. Alhasil, lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus kehilangan beberapa tetes darahnya.

"_Aku bisa gila." _

Namja tinggi itu langsung berlari ke arah toilet. Hal ini pun lantas membuat beberapa maid di rumahnya memasang wajah heran sekaligus ingin tahu.

Yah... bukankah ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Baekhyun.

Setahu mereka, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun kedatangan tamu berupa teman perempuan. Setiap kali pasti namja. Dan yang paling mereka ingat yaitu Kris.

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet beberapa menit kemudian. Ia memasang senyum anehnya lalu melangkah untuk kembali mendekati Baekhyun. terlihat gadis kecil itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil sibuk menatap layar televisi. Tidak loncat-loncat seperti tadi lagi.

Chanyeol pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun sambil mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kau tidak menari lagi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak. tadi ada SNSD. Aku suka sekali pada mereka."

"Ohh..." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk. Namun dalam hati, dia berusaha mengingat baik-baik hal tadi. dia harus mengingat apapun hal yang di sukai oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Sudah. Tadi pagi Kris Oppa membuatkan roti selai strawberry." Jawab Baekhyun dengan imutnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian si kecil Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau es krim? Apa ada?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol pun hanya memasang cengiran bodoh khasnya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memaksa Oppa kalau memang tidak ada." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang ada dalam genggaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Apapun yang Baekhyunnie inginkan pasti Oppa berikan." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menunduk menatap Baekhyun. namun gadis kecil itu hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"OPPA! Ayo kita kesana." Baekhyun menunjuk tepat ke arah taman kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Chanyeol. "Kajja." Dengan semangat dia berlari sambil menarik tangan besar Chanyeol.

"Iya-iya. Kau tidak perlu berlari, Baekhyunnie."

.

.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang. Chanyeol hanya bisa memasang senyum ramahnya pada wanita-wanita yang tengah menatap kagum ke arahnya.

Lalu Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Baekhyun. tadi gadis kecil itu menariknya ke sebuah taman kecil dengan beraneka permainan anak-anak. Ada seluncuran, ayunan dan jungkat-jungkit.

Begitu sampai di sini, Baekhyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya lalu berlari entah kemana. Lalu tersisa-lah Chanyeol yang di tatapi sedemikian rupa oleh para ibu yang tengah menemani anak mereka bermain.

Chanyeol sadar—sesadar-sadarnya kalau wanita-wanita ini melihatnya sebagai seorang kakak baik hati yang tengah menemani adiknya bermain.

"_Aishh... mirisnya kau ini Park Chanyeol. Mana mungkin kalau kau dan Baekhyun tengah berjalan bersama saat ini, bisa terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Bahkan tinggi badan Baekhyun hanya sebatas pinggangmu."_ Batin Chanyeol sedih. Ckckck...

"Oppa..." Baekhyun berseru sambil melambai ke arah Chanyeol. saat ini gadis itu sedang bermain ayunan namun posisinya berdiri. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeleng. Meskipun terlihat manis, imut, cantik, lucu—disaat yang bersamaan—serta sangat feminim, namun tetap saja Baekhyun tergolong gadis kecil yang sangat atraktif. Malah bisa di bilang hyperaktif. Benar-benar deh.

"Hati-hati. Nanti kau jatuh." Nasihat Chanyeol dengan bijaknya.

"Tidak akan. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini."

Chanyeol pun hanya mengangguk. Lalu ia berjalan mundur agar sedikit menjauhi Baekhyun dan membiarkan gadis itu mulai menggerakkan ayunannya sendiri.

Semakin lama maka semakin kencang. Chanyeol jadi di buat dag-dig-dug sendiri karena takut Baekhyun terlempar dari ayunan—mengingat badan Baekhyun kan sangat kecil.

"Hati-hati Baekhyunnie."

Mungkin kalau Kai atau Sehun yang sedang bermain, Chanyeol tidak akan begitu khawatir karena kedua adiknya terlalu kuat. Mau jatuh sampai berpuluh-puluh kalipun mereka tidak akan pernah kapok. Dan lagipula kedua adiknya kan anak laki-laki. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

_Syunggg..._

Ayunan Baekhyun mengayun kencang mengikuti angin. Sampai tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu berteriak.

"Oppa..." seru Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatap Baekhyun.

"Oppa tangkap aku yaa..." Ujar Baekhyun lagi dengan suara yang lebih di keraskan.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itupun langsung membulatkan matanya. "MWO?"

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Baekhyun langsung melompat dari ayunannya. Chanyeol yang panik pun langsung berlari kecil mendekat hingga akhirnya—

BRUKKK

Baekhyun mendarat tepat di pelukannya.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

"Oppa harum." Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Chanyeol. Otomatis Chanyeol pun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun hingga akhirnya ia jadi menggendong gadis kecil itu.

Dengan senyum gugupnya, Chanyeol hanya berdehem. Rasanya jantungnya berdebar dengan teramat keras. Aduh... bagaimana ini? apa Baekhyun menyadarinya ya?

"Oppa... kenapa dada Oppa berisik sekali?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Gadis itu mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. mungkin sekarang jarak wajah keduanya hanya berkisar beberapa sentimeter.

**DEGDEG**

**DEGDEG**

**DEGDEG**

Otomatis pacuan jantung Chanyeol bertambah cepat dua kali lipat lagi. bahkan mungkin kereta listrik jepang kalah cepat dengan detakan jantung Chanyeol. Jangan sampai setelah ini, Chanyeol harus masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantung.

"_Tuhan... Bunuh saja aku." _Batin Chanyeol nelangsa. Sungguh, ini adalah siksaan terberat dalam hidupnya.

Tersiksa oleh makhluk imut seperti Wu Baekhyun.

.

.

"Ahjussi, aku mau satu cup es krim strawberry." Ujar Baekhyun semangat pada sang penjual es krim.

"Baiklah."

"Chanyeol Oppa tidak ingin es krim?" tanya Baekhyun. saat ini dia masih berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Setelah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol seperti ini, Baekhyun jadi merasa nyaman dan enggan untuk melepaskan diri. Apalagi aroma maskulin dari tubuh Chanyeol yang khas. Kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan dipelukan Kris ya?

"_Mungkin karena aku sudah bosan dengan Kris Oppa"_—begitulah pikiran polos nan lugu dari seorang Wu Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Lagipula bagaimana aku makan es krim kalau Baekhyunnie minta di gendong." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Ah... iya juga. Kalau begitu aku turun saja Oppa." Pinta Baekhyun.

"Jangan." Chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya pada pinggang kecil Baekhyun. sedikit mengangkatnya sehingga mendapatkan posisi yang pas. "Oppa tidak keberatan kok kalau harus menggendong Baekhyunnie." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Tapi Oppa kan mau makan es krim juga."

"Oppa tidak bilang mau makan es krim, Baekhyunnie. Sudahlah, begini saja. Otte?"

Dengan begitu, Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Nah... ini es krimnya."

Ahjussi penjual es krim itupun menyodorkan se-cup es krim strawberry pesanan Baekhyun. lalu Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayarnya.

.

.

"Oppa... Aaaa!" suruh Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan sendok es krimnya. Namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan gelengan.

"Wae? Oppa tidak suka es krim?" tanya Baekhyun heran sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja—"

"Aku akan ngambek kalau Oppa tidak mau." A-Oh... sepertinya si imut Baekhyun sudah mulai berani merajuk pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Baiklah-baiklah."

Chanyeol mengalah. Namja itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan es krim dari Baekhyun.

Mati-matian Chanyeol berusaha menelannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka makanan manis.

Tapi—

Chanyeol menyesap rasa es krim yang masih tersisa di permukaan lidahnya. Manis.

Tunggu, ini bukan rasa manis yang Chanyeol tidak suka. Rasa manisnya berbeda.

Lalu Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, berusaha untuk mencari sisa-sisa dari es krim tadi.

Rasa ini... berbeda.

Lalu Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati es krimnya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu menjilat sendoknya hingga es krimnya tak bersisa sama sekali.

Ah! Chanyeol menemukan alasannya.

Alasan kenapa rasa manis tadi justru terasa nikmat(?).

Alasannya karena ia makan es krim itu dari sendok bekas Baekhyun. Karena itulah rasanya jadi berbeda.

Astaga! Apa ini bisa di sebut—Indirect Kiss?

"_Omona!" _Hati Chanyeol pun semakin di buat gundah. Kenapa dia jadi ingin es krim itu lagi?

.

.

Hari sudah semakin siang dan Chanyeol pun mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang ke rumahnya—Rumah Chanyeol.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Chanyeol mendapati kedua orangtuanya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Terlihat sang Appa yang tengah berbaring di pangkuan Eommanya. Hal ini lantas membuat Chanyeol mendengus malas.

Meski sudah berumur 40 tahun ke atas, kedua orangtuanya tetap saja tak sadar umur. Masih saja menebar kemesraan dimana-mana.

"Baby Byunnie!" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia sangat hapal suara ini.

"Baby Hyunnie..." apalagi yang ini. kedua suara cempreng tadi sudah bisa ia tebak. Pasti duo KaiHun. Kapan anak itu pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?*Loh

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya lalu membiarkan Kai dan Sehun mendekati gadis itu. Chanyeol sendiri pun lebih memilih ke dapur untuk minum air.

Setelah mengambil segelas air putih, Chanyeol kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah. Dan bisa dia lihat Baekhyun yang imut sudah berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya.

"Dia siapa Yeol?" tanya Eomma Chanyeol sambil menatap putra tertuanya.

"Dia adik Kris, Eomma." jawab Chanyeol pendek. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa tepat di samping Appanya.

"Astagaa... dia imut sekali. Kenapa dia bisa ada bersamamu?"

"Kakaknya sedang ada urusan. Lalu dia ke rumah kita." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aahhh... kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi. Dia manis sekali ya."

"Eomma! Baekhyunnie itu milikku. Eomma tidak boleh ikut-ikutan suka padanya." Ujar Kai sambil memeluk Baekhyun dari samping secara posesif.

"Eh?"

"Kai! Baekhyunnie punya KITA. Kau dan aku. Jangan memonopolinya dong." Kesal Sehun.

"Kalian ini! Kenapa pelit sekali." Protes sang Eomma.

"Biarin!" jawab kedua anak itu kompak.

Appa Chanyeol pun hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat perilaku istri dan kedua anak bungsunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol... namja itu hanya mendengus sebal sambil meneguk cepat air putihnya.

"Yeol... itu kan air putih bukan arak." Dan ucapan konyol dari Appanya semakin membuat Chanyeol kesal. Lagipula sejak kapan Appanya memperhatikannya.

.

.

Sejak dulu, Eomma Chanyeol memang selalu menginginkan anak perempuan. Lihat saja, semua anaknya laki-laki. Meskipun harus di akui kalau produksinya sangat berhasil karena anak-anaknya sangat tampan.

Namun tetap saja, dia sangat menginginkan anak perempuan. Dan ketika melihat gadis kecil semanis Baekhyun yang tadi di bawa pulang oleh Chanyeol. Kalian bisa kan membayangkan, sesenang apa Eomma Chanyeol.

Dengan semangatnya dia pun mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol. Dan pastinya ditanggapi gadis kecil itu dengan polosnya.

Lalu setelah puas mengobrol, ia pun mengajak Baekhyun untuk membuat cookies. Hal ini merupakan impiannya, jika suatu saat ia memiliki anak perempuan.

Terkadang Eomma Chanyeol selalu saja berharap agar putra sulungnya itu membawa seorang gadis pulang ke rumah. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bahkan ketika di tanya seorang kekasih, Chanyeol dengan santai menjawab : 'Aku belum ingin punya kekasih'.

Jadi tentu saja bagi Eomma Chanyeol, suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri karena munculnya Baekhyun.

Sedangkan bagi Appa Chanyeol, melihat istrinya bahagia merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri juga baginya. Jadi intinya hari ini mereka semua bahagia_*Plak_

.

.

"Baekhyunnie sudah harus pulang?" Eomma Chanyeol memasang wajah sedihnya.

Kris yang datang ke rumah Chanyeol dengan tujuan untuk menjemput Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"_Eommaku sangat menyukai Baekhyun. kau ingat kan yang pernah kuceritakan." _Bisik Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Kris. Namja itupun hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sekarang sudah sangat sore Eommonim. Jadi kami harus pulang." Ujar Kris.

"Tapi lain hari Baekhyun harus datang lagi ya." Ujar Eomma Chanyeol.

"Ne. Lain kali aku pasti akan membawa Baekhyun ke sini lagi."

Eomma Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun lalu memeluk gadis kecil itu erat. Ia mengecup pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan gemas lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Besok-besok main lagi ya."

"Eummm.. pasti Eommonim. Nanti kita buat cookies lagi ya." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum imut.

"Ne. Kita akan buat cookies sebanyak-banyaknya nanti."

Lalu Eomma Chanyeol pun kembali berdiri.

"Kami pulang dulu ya."

"Hati-hati ya."

Lalu Chanyeol pun mengantar Kris sampai di depan rumah.

"Kami pulang dulu, Yeol." Pamit Kris.

"Nde."

Lalu Kris dan Baekhyun pun melangkah menuju mobil milik Kris yang terparkir manis di depan rumah Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lalu akhirnya kembali berbalik dan berlari ke arah namja itu.

**Grebbb...**

Ia memeluk erat Chanyeol. Dalam hati Chanyeol senangnya bukan main.

"Gomawo Oppa. Lain kali kita ke taman dan makan es krim lagi ne?"

"Eumm... Ne Baekhyunnie."

Lalu Chanyeol sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium pipi tembam Baekhyun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..." ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Lalu dia membalas Chanyeol dengan mencium pipi namja itu juga.

"Sampai jumpa Oppa."

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol lalu berbisik...

"Baekhyunnie sayang Chanyeol Oppa."

Lalu setelah itu Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali pada kakaknya.

"Bye Oppa..." Baekhyun melambai-lambai ke arah Chanyeol dengan semangatnya.

Kris menatap kedua orang itu heran. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di antara mereka. Apalagi sikap Baekhyun yang terlihat manja pada Chanyeol. itu benar-benar tidak biasa bagi Kris.

Ah... mungkin hanya perasaannya. Akhirnya Kris lebih memilih acuh dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Lalu Kris membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun dan menutupnya. Melambai sebentar ke arah sahabat baiknya lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, mobil Kris pun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Chanyeol.

Kalau kalian penasaran seperti apa Chanyeol saat ini?

Jawabannya ialah : Namja itu hanya mematung sambil memasang wajah bodohnya.

"_Tuhan... Apa ini mimpi?"—_Batin Chanyeol yang merasa seolah-olah nyawanya sudah melayang saking senangnya.

.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG... JANGAN MELAMUN DI DEPAN RUMAH!" teriakan nyaring dari duo KaiHun otomatis menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Berisik!" balas Chanyeol yang kesal karena adik-adik nakalnya.

Haduhh... baru lewat beberapa menit setelah kepergian Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol sudah merasa rindu pada gadis kecil itu.

"Sepertinya aku kecanduan." Lirih Chanyeol sambil masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

.

**The End**

**Words : 2.922**

**Publised : 14/05/14**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Speechless... setelah aku baca ulang lagi cerita yang sudah berhasil kuketik dalam rentang waktu dua jam ini. **

**astagaa... Kenapa bikin greget ya. pas ngetiknya ga sadar, pas udah jadi malah gemes sendiri. **

**Kalau menurut kalian gimana? manis? gemesin? gregetin(?) ? atau ngeselin karena authornya kelamaan ga update#Plakk...**

**Hahh... itu semua terserah kalian saja. aku hanya berusaha membuat yang terbaik untuk kalian. dan lagi, bersamaan dengan publisednya chapter yang ini, maka aku akan HIATUS ! Minggu depan aku UAS! hikss... Jadi aku sudah membuat janji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memegang laptop hingga UAS berakhir. So... kalian mau menunggu kan? Untuk 30 days with them bakal ku post abis UAS. kemungkinan sih awal Juni*Baru kemungkinan***

**Oh ya, aku juga mau ngucapin-meski udah telat-HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat my little Bacon. semoga tambah ganteng, imut, lucu, gemesin dan semakin di sayang ama Chanyeol yaaaa... U.U**

**Dan Chukkae buat EXO atas keberhasilan comeback OVERDOSE-nya. itu bener-bener bikin aku overdose#Tepar. **

**at last ...**

**review after read ne ?*BOW**


End file.
